This invention relates to mounts for securing a device to an object, and more particularly to a mount for securing an appliance such as a flashlight to a support or other object at various selected orientations of the appliance.
Appliances such as light beam generators, including flashlights and laser beam devices, have long been adapted for being secured to longitudinal rails on firearms. Such appliances are either equipped with a securement device for mounting engagement with the rail, or the appliance may be secured to an intermediate or interface securement device which in turn may be mounted to the rail. Such longitudinal rails are well known in the firearms art, including a longitudinal rail commonly known as a Picatinny rail and a longitudinal rail commonly known as a Universal rail, comprising a series of longitudinally spaced-apart ribs having wedge-shaped ends and separated by transverse slots. Examples of such longitudinal rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,508,027 and 6,622,416, both issued to Paul Y. Kim and incorporated herein by reference.
A device for securement to such longitudinal rails typically includes a pair of longitudinal members having opposed V-shaped surfaces for matingly engaging the wedge-shaped surfaces of the longitudinal rail, and a bar transversely extending between the pair of V-shaped surfaces. The operator places the securement device to the longitudinal rail with the device's V-shaped surfaces engaging the rail's wedge-shaped surfaces and with the device's transverse bar inserted in a selected one of the rail's transverse slots for locking the securement device in a desired longitudinal location on the longitudinal rail.